In this Cage, Part 2 (HIATUS: GOING MAJOR REWRITES)
by AWinx
Summary: In the sequel of In this Cage, right after the Female Titan arc, the girls continue to carry out their dream and fight the titans alongside with their friends. However, things may not be as they seemed to be. Friends turned to enemies, more and more gruesome revelations about titans, and most importantly: A stunning identity which will help them later on.


**Hi fellow readers! I am finally happy to post the second part of the OC insert story of Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. Trust me, a lot of things happened in the AOT fandom concerning around the manga, but I'm so happy season 2 is finally here! A quick backstory: I got into AOT back in 2015, so you could say I was in the fandom for two years. At least I didn't have to wait for 5 years, and I read the manga after watching Season 1.**

 **Also, there has been some changes to the OCs, both minor and major.**

 **Also, the reason for why I didn't continue Season 1 was because my brother had to use the laptop for a week for his college thesis, I'm so sorry :(**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

 **Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, OCs belong to me!**

* * *

 ** _Prolouge:_**

 _For the past hundred years, mankind has suffered in the hands of the gigantic beings called Titans. They would devour every human being they see without reason. Humanity then decided to shield themselves from the titans using three walls._

 _In the Year 845, a massive titan called the Colossal Titan broke through Wall Maria, creating havoc and devastation. This causes our heroine, Saoirse Hillman, to strive harder and join her friends into taking back what's rightfully theirs._

 _In her trainee years, she meets friends like Janessa and Keira who strive for the same goal as her, and join her into battle. As 850 came, the Colossal Titan reappeared and broke through Trost. Once again, Saoirse begins to fight her way through the darkness, the darkness she has been waiting for since her graduation._

 _She gives up when her fellow friend Eren Yeager was said to be eaten by a titan in a last effort to save Armin, stripping her off her determination. As she comes to the realization that she loves him, she felt her heart burn and grows stronger than ever. She then continues to fight the titans, with more determination than she ever felt in her life._

 _After Eren was revealed to be alive and able to turn into a titan, Saoirse has decided to never give up again and continue fighting alongside with her friends. However, during the operation to retake Trost, Janessa has suffered a great loss after discovering her friends Keira and Marco's bodies. After hesitations and decisions, she finally decides to be more confident and willing to avoid future casualties of her loved ones, thus she and Saoirse and the rest of the Trainees join the Scouts._

 _Saoirse and Janessa then meet Rosemary Halter, who is also striving for the same goal as them. Together with the rest of their friends, they expose the identity of the Female Titan, revealed to be among the trainees, Annie Leonhart._

 _However, their troubles are from over, unaware what was gonna happen next..._

* * *

Stohess was a huge mess right after the battle of Annie and Eren. Buildings were crumbled to the ground, many debris were covering the streets, and plenty of bodies were scattered around. However, during the last few moments of their battle, Annie has encased herself in a crystal like cocoon, which was surprisingly unbreakable. The soldiers covered the cocoon and thus, the other soldiers brought it to the HQ for safe keeping and examination.

Hange, Moblit and Rosemary watched as the cocoon was taken away. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of gasps and turned to see what the commotion was. The soldiers were in fright, staring at the sight above them.

"What the-" one said.

A soldier pointed at the wall. "Guys, look!" he exclaimed. "What is that?!"

What they were staring at...was a titan's face beneath the wall. It was staring at them with such a horrifying grin. It seemed that today they were encountering many and many dangerous situations. It's eyes moved, focused on the terrified soldiers below.

"It's a _titan!_ " the soldiers said in fear.

They were so terrified at the sight, they stayed in their position and couldn't move.

" _I-In the wall?!_ " the soldier said.

Hange, Moblit and Rosemary ran to the sight and they were struck with fear, as their eyes fell on the titan's face.

" _H-How...t..t...this isn't..._ " Rosemary gasped, with wide eyes.

 _A titan in the wall?! This can't be...no..._

Moblit faced Hange for orders. "Section Commander, your orders?" he asked.

Hange was too frightened to move and answer. Her eyes were focused on the titan's face. As much as it was terrifying to see a titan, it was much terrifying to see one beneath the wall. This was the first time. Perhaps there was something hidden, some secrets were kept below.

"Ah...well...," Hange stuttered. Rosemary faced her. "I-I'm not sure..."

"But this can't be possible...right...?" she gasped.

Rosemary stared back up at the titan. Her eyes were so wide in fear. She was so terrified compared to the other soldiers.

 _Oh god...d-don't tell me i-it means..._

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard someone his hand on Hange's shoulder. She turned away from the titan and glanced at Pastor Nick, who was out of breath and his hand was on her shoulder.

"P-Pastor Nick?" Rosemary asked.

"Listen to me..." Nick told them. "Whatever else you do... _don't let sunlight touch it!_ "

* * *

The soldiers and Pastor Nick climbed on top of the wall to cover the titan's face right after the horrifying discovery. This was also the opportunity to ask Nick some questions.

"Alright, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Hange asked. "Why a titan? What's the purpose?"

Nick was kneeling at the edge of the wall as he stared at the covered chunk. "What on earth is the point of having them hidden inside the wall?... _and why choose to keep it a secret?_ " Hange continued demanding. " _I_ need answers, and I'm gonna need them _right_ now."

Rosemary stepped forward. "H-Hange, please calm down.." she said, but she was stopped when Moblit put his hand on her shoulder.

Nick then got up and brushed off the dust on his clothes. "I don't have time for this nonsense, I'm a busy man, my flock has been devastated! _I demand restitution!_ " he answered, facing the four eyes. " _Do you know who I am? Let me down this instant!_ "

Hange glared at him. "If that's what you want." she said.

She then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to the edge of the wall. " _Will straight down, do the trick?!_ "

" _Hange!_ " Rosemary shrieked.

The soldiers gasped at Hange's sudden actions. Moblit stepped forward. " _Commander!_ " he cried out.

" _L-Let's settle this calmly! Please, let's not resort to violence-_ " Rosemary pleaded.

Hange faced them. " _Hold!_ " she spat out, before facing Nick again.

"Let me ask you something..." Hange said. "Do _you_ have any concept of how many Scouts lay down their lives fighting these monsters?! _More than you can count! They died fighting for your freedom! I was with them! I was willing to lay down my own life! Now, you can explain, or you take the plunge, your choice! I can always move on to the next blow hard._ Matter of fact, they probably know more than you do anyway! Why am I even bothering?"

She pulled him closer and closer to the edge. Rosemary turned pale. " _D-Don't!_ "

" _L-Let go! Unhand me!_ " Nick pleaded.

"That's kind of what I have in mind," Hange said.

" _Do it!_ " Nick demanded.

Hange narrowed her eyes. " _Don't try to call my bluff,_ " she said harshly.

"Please, _don't!_ " Moblit pleaded.

" _Let's just do this without any harm!_ " Rosemary begged.

Hange ignored both of their protests. " _Think I'm afraid to die at the surface, I believe..!"_ Nick choked. " _We fulfill our duty at whatever the cost! I don't care!_ "

Nick then spread both of his arms. " _Let me gooooo!_ " he yelled. " _...Lord...grant me these..."_

Hange glared at him, before swiftly throwing him on back to the surface of the wall. The woman then sat on the edge and pulled down her glasses. "Hehehe, I was just kidding," she said. "Lighten up, I'm just kidding around."

Rosemary walked up to her and glared. "But it didn't sound like one," she mumbled.

Nick was still shaking on the ground. "Come on Pastor Nick, spill it," she said. "Are all the walls made of titans? At least tell me that much."

Moblit walked to the two of them. "Section Commander?" he asked Hange.

The four eyed woman groaned. "How long's it been since I felt like this?" she asked. "Wow. Must've been when I stepped outside the walls for the first time."

Rosemary sighed. Suddenly, they heard the bells ringing. Hange looked at where the bell was and narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong. Rosemary looked at the bell too.

"What is it now..?" she asked.

Suddenly, a soldier appeared and ran up to them. " _Something terrible has happened!_ " he shrieked.

Hange stood up. "Wh _-What is it?_ " Rosemary was fearing for the worse.

" _Wall Rose has been breached!_ "

Hange, Moblit, Rosemary, Nick and the soldiers gasped.

* * *

 _It was an ordinary day in Shinganshina. And it was pretty hot too. And it was also another ordinary day for the Hillman family. Charlotte was busy washing the dishes, and Heather was sleeping. Ben was on Scout duty again, as usual. Saoirse came in, holding her usual books and approached her mother._

 _"Mommy, guess what!" Saoirse said. "The bullies were beaten up by Eren and Mikasa again!"_

 _Charlotte sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "Your friends sure have a habit of beating bullies up," she sighed._

 _The brunette shook her head. "Nuh-uh! Not all of them. They were bullying poor Armin again! I hate it when the do that to him, and me too,"_ _she said._

 _"Did you do anything?" Charlotte asked._

 _"I only kicked a bully in the legs and tripped him," Saoirse told her. "But it's considered fighting, right mommy?"_

 _Charlotte sighed again and faced her daughter. "With all that's going on, people are fighting for the greater good these days," she told her. "Sometimes we have to pick our battles."_

 _Saoirse stayed silent for a moment, before looking up at her mother. "Mommy, do you think I'm strong?" she asked._

 _The mother looked at her for a moment. "Why do you ask?" she questioned._

 _"Because...I don't think I can consider myself super strong, like Mikasa and Eren, I relate myself to Armin," she said. "Mikasa taught me a few moves."_

 _Charlotte sighed again. "Mommy...I want to be strong enough to join the Scouts...like daddy," Saoirse said._

 _"Saoirse, I thought we don't want to bring up that topic again..." Charlotte mumbled before sighing and placing her hands on Saoirse's shoulders. "Saoirse, you are strong. We are all strong, in the heart. Weak or not, we are still gonna be strong to survive in this world. Your father is strong to survive, your cousins is strong to live without her parents, even you are strong enough to live."_

 _Saoirse nodded. "I understand mommy." she said. "I promise to work to be strong enough to beat the titans and join the Scouts!"_

 _Hearing her daughter mention about joining the Scouts made her want to argue with her again. "And one more thing sweetie," she said. "Be sure that Eren and Mikasa will protect you and Armin in the event you aren't able to achieve your desired strength. I trust them, and I know that they will do anything to protect their friends because you and Armin are their beloved friends."_

* * *

Saoirse opened her eyes for a moment, before dozing off again. Mikasa and Eren dozed off too, as they were resting after what happened with Annie. She also dropped her book on the floor.

Meanwhile, Eren woke up and stared at the two girls sleeping. Mikasa was holding her red scarf in her lap. He glanced at Saoirse, who was resting her head on the sofa at the back of the room, and noticed she dropped her book. Eren got out of the bed and stood in front of the window. He then focused on Saoirse, who was sleeping peacefully. He then picked up her book and put it beside her. He heard Mikasa shift and turned around to see her dropping her scarf. She woke up, and turned around to see Eren holding her scarf.

"Oh." Mikasa mumbled.

Eren handed the scarf over. "It fell, here," he said. "Get some sleep. You two have got to be tired."

Mikasa shook her head. "No, I'm okay," she said.

"That thing seemed better in days," Eren said. "I'll grab you a new one if I can find any within the supplies."

The two heard Saoirse groan, and turned around to see her waking up. She rubbed her eyes, her face and noticed that the two were staring at her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"A-ah...I'm so sorry..." Saoirse sheepishly said, still sleepy. "I didn't mean to doze off."

Eren shook his head. "It's fine, you must be tired," he said. "You dropped your book. I placed it beside you."

Saoirse turned to see her book beside her.

 _He can be so gentle..._

Suddenly, Armin burst into the room, in panic. " _Eren! Saoirse! Mikasa!_ " he shouted. " _They've broken through Wall Rose! The titans!_ "

Saoirse and Mikasa stood up.

" _They're coming!_ "

* * *

" _What? You mean titans have compromised Wall Rose?_ " Janessa asked in shock, staring at Rosemary and Armin, who were telling the news.

Jean grunted. " _Sons of bitches never give up.._ " he muttered.

Rosemary nodded. "We don't know how it happened. The soldiers are currently locating the area of the hole," she told them.

"But it's a real mystery on how they appeared so suddenly..as if out of thin air.." Armin said.

Janessa. "This is clearly bad news...what can we do?" she asked.

Rosemary went to the stables where her horse Leroy is. "We're gonna get there right now to help our friends!" she said.

Leroy neighed as he saw Rosemary. She gently stroked his fur. "Shh. It's okay boy, you're gonna be fine," she assured.

"What do you mean it's a real mystery? You mean none of you knew wether there is a hole or not?!" Jean demanded, before getting nudged by Janessa.

Armin shook his head. "That's all they said! They clearly said the titans appeared out of nowhere, so we really don't know if it has been breached or something else we don't know about!"

Jean faced the redhead. "This is damn confusing, don't you think so?" he asked.

Janessa's eyes were very wide. She looked pale, as if to pass out. Armin and Jean looked at her in worry.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked.

"M-My relatives...they're in Wall Rose..." she muttered.

Jean's eyes widened. "Well crap," he mumbled. "I'm sure the Scouts have it under control."

"Don't worry Janessa, I'm sure they will evacuate your relatives safely-"

Armin was interrupted when Janessa suddenly ran to her horse and hopped on it. As they realized what she was going to do, they looked at her as if she was insane.

" _What the hell Janessa?! You're not going to go over there, are you?!_ " Jean shrieked.

Janessa pulled on the reigns of her horse. "I have to! My relatives need me!"

" _But it's dangerous Janessa! You might get eaten!"_ Armin cried out.

Janessa narrowed her eyes at the two boys. "I...I have to do this.." she said.

Jean grabbed her hand. " _I know damn well I ain't losing another friend on me! The Scouts have this under control!_ " he said.

The redhead shook it off. "I highly doubt it!" she said. "Besides, this is what Saoirse would do, right?"

Armin raised an eyebrow. "What does she have to do with this?" he asked.

"She once told me, 'If your worries are getting the better of you, do something about it.'", she told them. "There's no way my worries will get the better of me! I have to do something to get it away! I have to check on my relatives!"

Jean grunted. " _This is crazy!_ " he spat out.

"I know damn well it's crazy, but it's my turn to risk for what's right! You guys are also concerned about my relatives, right?" she said.

"We are, but going there by yourself is suicide!" Armin said. "The Scouts will handle this!"

"I have to trust my gut, I have to do something to rescue my relatives," she said. "We can't just simply do nothing when your relatives are in danger and you're worrying about wether or not the Scouts have them safe! I think I have this under control. Trust me, I'm going to make sure I come back alive."

Jean and Armin exchanged looks and stared right back at Janessa. They just sighed and nodded.

"Well, I suppose you need to leave now," Jean said hesitantly. "Go. Your relatives need you."

Armin nodded. "Good luck! Please stay safe!"

Janessa pulled on her reigns. "Thanks guys! Tell the others where I am!" she said, before her horse took her away and they rode to Wall Rose.

Armin and Jean watched as she was disappearing from their view.

"I just hope she's gonna be alright," Jean mumbled. "I have things to worry about after Keira and Marco's deaths."

Armin nodded in agreement. "I wonder how the others back in Wall Rose are doing.."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it had to end quickly! I rushed this, I'm so sorry! Anyways, the reason for why it's short is because I made sure that this season will really focus on my OC's point of view, and it would be complicated if one of the OCs were in Wall Rose instead of Stohess. Please understand that I'm trying to entertain you guys and make this story interesting!**

 **The next chapter will probably be on Monday, but I'm not sure. Also, when I finish season 2, I'll try to revise and finish season 1.**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
